traumacentergamefandomcom-20200213-history
CR-S01
:"Let this disease pass from this world..."' CR-S01 is a general surgeon in the 2010 game Trauma Team. He was imprisoned at one point, but has since been released and returned to his career as a surgeon. He is one of the six-member trauma team featured in the game. His alias "CR-S01" is based on his serial number from when he was in prison. Backstory CR-S01 used to be a deathrow inmate who was convicted of taking part in an act of biological terrorism at Cumberland College, known as "The Cumberland Incident". CR-S01 suffers from amnesia and can remember neither who he is, nor whether or not he did in fact have a role to play in The Cumberland Incident. Despite his amnesia, he retains his knowledge of medicine. After observing his sincere grief relating to the incident, the government gives him a chance to try to work off part of his 250-year prison sentence by performing complicated operations. During one of these operations, he discovers bruises on the patient's lungs, which resemble something that he recognizes to be something significant from his past. In a flashback towards the end of the game, we learn that CR-S01 was despised and feared by his parents, who were disturbed by his apparent lack of emotion, even going as far to say that they believed he would "kill them one day." Both of his parents died while he was still young, and he was adopted by Professor Albert Sartre, who later became his teacher and mentor as well as his adoptive father. Sartre would adopt young Rosalia Rosellini when CR-S01 was fourteen. During the Final Story, it is revealed that CR-S01 was not, in fact, the one who caused the Cumberland incident. Rather, it was Albert Sartre, who may then have delivered some form of injection to his son, causing him to lose his memory. It is unclear whether CR-S01's memory was lost due to the injection he may or may not have recieved, or if he lost it due to the shock of his adoptive father being the one responsible for the catastrophe. Despite this, CR-S01 remains adamant that he does not resent the Professor, because it was Sartre who gave him the training and knowledge that he now uses to save lives. As the Rosalia Virus resurfaces, the knowledge of how to handle it returns to CR-S01, presumably from his work with Sartre. He assists both Maria and Tomoe with their treatments of various Rosalia victims. Trivia *It's believed that CR in his serial number stands for "Chiral Reaction". (Criminal Serial #01) *Although events in the story seem to indicate that Professor Sartre left CR-S01 behind to take the fall for the Cumberland Incident, it seems the Professor was filled with regret from this act. Sometime after fleeing with Rosalia to Mexico from the United States, he admits to her in a regretful tone that he "did something terrible" to CR-S01, and that he believes CR-S01 will never forgive him. In his last words, heard by Naomi Kimishima, he begs his son for forgiveness. *While he's considered a very talented and special surgeon, he does not have the Healing Touch and is the only playable general surgeon without it. *He might come from the same orphanage as with Maria Torres and Rosalia, as Maria hinted she had seen him before when they first met in Trauma Team storyline. *He seems to suffer ill effects merely from being in the presence of an individual infected with the Rosalia Virus, most notably when the black, claw-like bruise appears. He experiences pain and, in at least one instance, loses consciousness, for currently inexplicable reasons. Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Doctors Category:Doctors Category:Trauma Team characters Category:Characters